Sold Off
by DanaCardinal
Summary: When Valentine makes a deal to sell Clary to Hell in order to keep the Clave from fighting him and having him leaving the Downwolders alone, Clary thought it was lights out for her. But, the Angel Serafiel found her and rescued her. But, leaving Hell with a still alive Clary ends up having them leaving Hell the long way round. Implied torture. Hurt!Clary.
1. Chapter 1

**Dana: I was inspired for this story by my dear friend TheGirlWithFarTooManyIdeas. Thank you for the inspiration.**

Nadia: Shouldn't you be focusing on your other stories?

 **Dana: Uh... I don't own the Mortal Instruments series. Or Supernatural. Which will come in later.**

 **Chapter 1 Sold**

"Here's the deal members of the Clave." Valentine said "I will cease my attack on the Downworlders on one condition."

"And what condition would that be?" One member asked

"That you give my daughter, Clarissa Adele Fray to Hell." Valentine said

"And why would we do that?" Maryse Lightwood asked

"Because, then you would not have to fight me. You would not have to fight me alongside the Downworlders. Isn't that what you want? To avoid a fight and not have to work with the Downworlders? Isn't it? I'll give you half an hour to come to your decision." Valentine said before leaving the room

The members of the Clave all exchanged looks, Valentine made a good suggestion, they could avoid a massacre and not have to fight alongside a vampire or a werewolf or a warlock. Which in their view was a good thing. There was an almost unanimous agreement that they would agreed to Valentine's terms. The only voice of dissent was coming from Maryse Lightwood, having already met the girl and she had taken in liking to Jocelyn's daughter. A little while after meeting the girl, she had realized that, like the previous inquisitor, she had been to quick to judge the girl based on who her father was.

"This is wrong. We are talking about selling someone, one of our own, to Hell itself." She said "And a child no less."

"Maryse, it is the only way. Which would to rather do, sell the girl to Hell and avoid war and fighting alongside the Downworlders or fight alongside Downworlders in a massacre?" One member asked

"Personally, I would rather avoid war and avoid giving a sixteen year old girl to the demons to drag into the Pit of Despair." Maryse snapped

"Also Maryse, she is not one of our own, she has no training and no experience. She's not a shadow hunter." her husband Robert said

"Her mother was a shadow hunter. She has already proven herself in the field with her rune skills. She has some basic training thanks to my sons and my daughter." Maryse said coolly

"Fair point." Robert said

"And anyways, since when, in Raziel's name did we start agreeing to make a deal with someone who has affiliated himself with demons to start a massacre of those who we are supposed to protect?" Maryse asked raising an eyebrow "His son Sebastian killed my son. My youngest son, Max. He was only nine."

That got quite a few muttering among the Clave members. They all knew that demons were not to be trusted and anyone who worked with them was always up to no good. Maryse hoped that the other Clave members would see it that way but nope, that was not the way things worked.

"Let us put it to a vote shall we?" the Inquisitor stated "All in favour of selling the girl to Hell and avoiding fighting with Downworlders raise your hand."

Maryse felt her stomach drop when she saw how many people raised their hands.

"All opposed to to selling the girl raise your hand." He said

Maryse was one of three who raised their hands. She, Robert and Amatis Herondale were the only ones who opposed. This was bad, really really bad.

"It is decided, summon Valentine." The inquisitor said

Maryse and Amatis exchanged horrified looks, this was not good. Amatis shook her head, even if they did manage to get out and warn Jocelyn and Luke to take Clary and run, there would be no guarantee that they'd be able to get away in time. There was nothing they could do.

"You called for me?" Valentine said smugly

"Yes, we have agreed to your terms." The Inquisitor stated

"Alright, give a second to summon the demon and let them know she is ready to handed off." Valentine said looking very smug

"Demons can't enter this place." Maryse said in hopes preventing the girl her surrogate son had fallen in love with from being sent to Hell

"Not that kind of demon Maryse. I'm talking about a different kind, the one the Hunters like to hunt." Valentine said

That caught the attention of several people, Hunters. The Clave had heard of them, mundane shadowhunters but only slightly more dangerous. Thing was, they didn't just hunt demons, they hunted every kind of monster out there and sometimes a Downworlder got killed by accident. And their arsenal was... extensive to say the least, not only in weapons but in knowledge as well. But they had heard rumours of evil Hunters, Gordon Walker is an example of that. But, they had also heard rumours of Hunters that had angels fighting at their sides, the Winchesters. All thoughts ended when a female voice interrupted them:

"You summoned me Valentine?"

There was a young woman standing there with short, shaggy brown hair, pale skin with a light spattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose, hazel eyes that had more green than brown and light green glasses. She was dressed in a pair of black dress pants, a white blouse and a black blazer. She looked like she belonged in a court or as an accountant had it not been for the black motorcycle boots on her feet.

"That's a demon?" The Inquisitor asked incredulously

"Doesn't look like any demon I've ever seen." a Clave member said

The girl smiled as her eyes bled to red. Valentine chuckled.

"Yes, she is." He said

"I'm a crossroads demon, if you wanna make a deal, that's what I'm here for chuckles. Now what do you want Valentine, I'm a busy girl." The demon snapped

"They have agreed to make a deal with me." Valentine said

"And what deal would that be? And why does it require me to be here" The demon asked raising an eyebrow

"The one that states that I will not start a war against them and the Downworlders as long as they sell my daughter Clarissa Adele Fray to Hell. And they have agreed to do so. " Valentine said "How do we make it official?"

"Well, normal payment is a kiss." The demon said smirking

Valentine shrugged his shoulders and leaned in but a hand on his lips stopped him. The demon was looking at him and frowning slightly.

"Unfortunately, I am very much asexual and not a kissing girl." She said

The demon snapped her fingers and a roll of parchment appeared in front of Valentine's face.

"Just sign the contract and we can get this over with." The said holding out a pen made of bone

Valentine took the pen and signed the contract with a flourish. The demon grinned, snapped her fingers and the contract disappeared.

"Right-o then, get your daughter and lets get this contract under way." The demon said grinning like a loon. "I do hope you know what you are doing though because you can't go back." She said sobering

"Yes, I know exactly what I am doing." Valentine said

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Clary and Jocelyn sat on the steps outside. Simon was also sitting close by and Luke had just arrived. They all turned when the door opened and Maryse stepped out.

"They want Clary back inside. You guys can come in, only if you want to." She said

The group made their way inside, Jace, Alec, Isabelle and Magnus joining them.

"What are you doing here?" Maryse asked

"We wanted to come mom." Izzy said

"I don't want here." Maryse said

"Well to bad mom, we're coming." Jace said

Clary frowned when she heard the slight tremor in Maryse's voice. She suddenly had a bed feeling in the pit of her stomach. They entered the meeting room and the first thing they saw was Valentine standing there looking like the cat ate the canary.

"Valentine." Clary hissed

"Now, now Clarissa, is that anyway to greet your father?" He asked

"You're not my father, Luke is. He might not be my biological father but he's a better father than you ever could be." Clary snapped

"So this is the girl?" Came a female voice

Clary looked beside her father and saw a young woman standing there. She looked like a normal mundane, until Clary saw her eyes, they were blood red. Clary had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Valentine, who or more precisely what is that?" Jocelyn asked carefully

"She is the crossroads demon that will be taking little Clarissa to Hell with her." Valentine said smugly

"WHAT!" Jocelyn, Jace, Alec, Maugnus, Simon, Luke, Izzy and Clary all yelled

The demon snapped her fingers and a large portal appeared in the floor. She then flicked her wrist and Clary was pulled forwards and into the demons powerful grip. Jocelyn implored to the demon:

"Please, please, not my daughter. Don't take her please."

"I'm sorry, there is nothing I can do. The deal has already been made and the contract signed. I can't go back on it. Nothing can break a demon deal." The demon said shaking her head

Jocelyn then turned to the Clave and demanded:

"Are you just going to sit there and let that demon drag my daughter to HELL?!"

"Oh darling Jocelyn, they voted for selling Clarissa to Hell so they could avoid having to fight alongside Downworlders against me." Valentine said with a smirk

Jocelyn lunged at him but was unable to physically touch him as Luke was holding her back. Izzy turned to her mother and yelled:

"Mother, how could you? I thought you liked her."

"Izzy, I'm sorry but your father, Amatis and I were outvoted on the matter. There was nothing we could do." Maryse said

"YOU! How could you!?" Izzy yelled grabbing her whip and snapping it at the Inquisitor

It took the combined efforts of both Alec and Jace to keep her from harming him.

"Okay Red, time to take you to your new home." The demon said dragging Clary towards the portal, the latter strugling

"Mom! Jace! Don't let her take me!" Clary cried

"Clary!" Jocelyn and Jace yelled

Clary screamed as the demon dragged her into the portal.

"CLARY!" Jace, Simon, Luke and Jocelyn yelled as Clary was dragged in

"NO!" Jocelyn screamed as the portal closed

"CLARY!" Jace yelled

Luke and Simon stood there in shock and disbelief, Clary was gone. And perhaps forever.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Deep in the bowels Hell, in the dreaded ninth ring, a young woman's scream of pain and fear filled the air catching the attention of the angel Serafiel.

 **The end of chapter one everyone. I hope you all enjoyed. Don't worry, Clary will get out. Sooner or later. Anyway, read, like and Review please. Later Dana.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dana: I do not own The Mortal Instruments series or Supernatural in any way shape or form.**

Nadia: If she did, Destiel would have become cannon a llllllooooonnnnngggg time ago. Gabriel would be back from the dead and would have hooked up with Sam. And of course Bobby, Charlie, Kevin, Jo and Ellen would still be alive.

 **Dana: Ha ha. I am not making any profit off of this! (Whispers) Actually, what Nadia said is true, that's kinda what would happen if I owned Supernatural.**

 **Chapter 2 Found**

Clary heard the door to her "room" open. She closed her eyes waiting for pain, another day, another round of torture. _Yay_. She hoped that the demons would kill her this time because she couldn't take it anymore. Only, the pain she was expecting to come didn't. She opened her eyes to see a young man kneeling next to the rack she was strapped too. Clary started struggling against her bonds in an effort to get away. "Not this again. Not again please." Clary thought as the man approached her. He was young; in his early twenties, golden skin, ash blond hair and warm grey eyes. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a green dress shirt, a black jacket and a pair of running shoes.

"Calm yourself Clarissa Fray, I mean you no harm." He spoke calmly, his voice was like honey

Clary did not believe him one bit. She struggled even harder and spat:

"Who are you? What do you want from me?"

"I am the Angel Serafiel, there is no need to fear me." He said

"I don't believe you, I've been down here long enough not to believe a word I'm told." Clary spat

The man who called himself Serafiel rose to his feet and began to glow brightly. Clary had to close her eyes due to the intensity of the light. When she reopened them, there was a pair of soft dove grey wings on his back. Clary's eyes widened.

"Do you believe me now Clarissa Fray? No demon can replicate the wings of an Angel." Serafiel said

Clary nodded her head her breath coming out in pants. Serafiel made his way forward and loosed the bonds that held her to the rack. Clary collapsed into his arms crying softly.

"Thank God. Thank God." She whispered

"It will be alright Clarissa. I am here to get you out. You have been down here for far to long. Everything will be alright I promise you." Serafiel said running a hand through her hair

"How did you know I was down here?" Clary asked

"The moment you arrived, I will admit that it took me a lot longer than I had hoped to find you. I apologize for that Clarissa." Serafiel said

"Just Clary Serafiel. I will admit, I had not idea that there is an Angel down here in this hellhole." Clary said

"That is my job really, I rescue the souls of the innocent who have been sent down here. But sometimes, I do not get to them in time." He said

"You found me." Clary said

"Yes, I guess I did." He said

"Am I going to Heaven?" Clary asked

"No. But that is only because you are still alive. Your physical body is down here. Had you just been a soul, I would have been able to raise you from perdition and bring you strait to Heaven but you are not a soul." Serafiel explained

"Then how are you supposed to get me out of here?" Clary asked

"We are going to get out but we are going to go the long way round. Through the nine circles and probably through two or three of the Pagan underworlds." Serafiel explained

"Which ones?" Clary asked

"Most likely Hel and Hades' realms. Pluto's realm is a maybe I am unsure about the other underworlds though." Serafiel said "Now we must hurry, you can not linger here."

"Alright, let's go." Clary said getting to her feet

Making their way out of the place where Clary was being held was surprisingly easy. But the moment they got outside, Clary was hit in the face by the strongest cold wind she had ever felt. All around her was ice, she was standing on it. She looked down and to her horror, there was someone encased in the ice under her feet. She took a step backwards and looked around, there were more and more twisted and grotesque looking people in the ice around her.

"Ser-Ser-Serafiel? Wha-what is thi-this p-place?" She stammered from the cold

She was shivering violently and her teeth were chattering loudly.

"This is the ninth ring of Hell, where the traitorous are held." Serafiel explained

"Wh-why is it s-so c-cold?" Clary asked as a violent shudder wracked her body

"This is the deepest part of Hell Clary, therefore it is the coldest." Serafiel explained

"S-so D-Dante wasn't ki-kidding when he said thi-this place was the coldest e-eh Seri?" Clary asked

"You have read Dante's Inferno?" Serafiel asked surprised

"The entire Di-Divine Comedy. Sc-school pro-project. Ca-can we ge-get o-out of here?" Clary asked

"Of course." Serafiel said "This way."

"What's down th-that w-way?" Clary asked pointing in the opposite direction

"That path leads to the cage where Lucifer is being held." Serafiel explained

Clary nodded and followed him. As they walked, Serafiel noticed that Clary's shivering was getting stronger. He took off his jacket and and placed it on Clary's shoulders. Clary looked at him and asked:

"Won't you get cold?"

"I am an Angel, I do not get cold." He said

"Oh. Thanks for the jacket." Clary said

They made their way across the ice, Clary trying not to look at the people trapped in there.

"How long have I been down here?" Clary asked

"Sixty years." Serafiel said

"Sixty years?" Clary yelped

"An equivalent to six months on Earth." Serafiel explained

"Christ." Clary muttered

Serafiel raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry." Clary said as an after thought

"It's alright Clary." Serafiel said

"I guess I should avoid using that word and anything involving the word God?" Clary asked

"If you can do that, it would be appreciated." Serafiel said

"Sorry about the thank God thing from earlier when you found me." Clary said

They walked a little while longer, the only sounds the duo heard were faint screams of those who were being tortured. Clary shuddered a little and walked a little closer to Serafiel. He noticed this and decided to strike up a conversation.

"Clary, you have read the Divine Comedy?" Serafiel

"Yes, it was for a school project. I don't know why my teacher wanted us to read it but it was pretty interesting." Clary said with a shrug of her shoulders

"Then you must have some knowledge of the rings of Hell. What can you tell me about this one?" Serafiel asked

"Yeah, um... the ninth ring is the ring before you meet Lucifer and is essentially a giant frozen lake called Cocytus. There are four rings or round according to Dante, those who are stuck down here are in depending on their guilt. It all really comes down to their level of treachery." Clary explained

"Good. Can you tell me the names of each round?" Serafiel asked

"Yeah, currently, the round we are passing through is Judecca. This round contains the traitors to their lords and benefactors. It's named for Judas Iscariot because he's the guy betrayed Christ. If you ask me, I think he'd rather be encased in ice for all eternity than being munched on by Satan." Clary said with a snort before moving on "The third round is called Ptolomaea. That one is named after Ptolemy who invited his father-in-law Simon Maccabaeus and his sons to a banquet and killed them. Not a nice guy. That particular round is for the traitors their guests. The second round is called Atenora. It's named after Antenor, a Trojan soldier who betrayed Troy to the Greeks. You get stuck in there if you are a traitor to your country. And the first round is called Caïna, named after Cain who murdered his brother and his actions became the first act of murder. A person gets stuck in the there if they are a traitor to their kindred. I have a feeling that dear old Valentine will be in round number one."

Clary laughed mirthlessly.

"It's really his fault I'm down here. I didn't sell my soul to get down here. Oh no, I was sold down to this Hell Hole. By the son of a bitch who is unfortunately my biological father. Believe me when I get my hands on him, it's lights out for you Valentine." Clary said with an insane laugh "I've gone nuts haven't I? Too long down here and I have lost my mind."

"You are of sound mind Clary. There is no sign of insanity anywhere." Serafiel said

"I was being sarcastic Seri." Clary said

"This is the second time you have called me Seri instead of Serafiel. Why do you do that? What is it supposed to mean?" Serafiel asked

"It's a nickname, I've only shortened your name a little. Serafiel, like Clarissa, is a bit of a mouthful. It's a term of endearment if you like." Clary explained

"I do not understand why you would do that." Serafiel said

"Neither do I. I just felt like doing it." Clary said with a giggle

They walked in silence for a while longer, the sound of distant screaming seemed to get closer and louder.

"What's all the screaming?" She asked

"Those are the souls on the racks being tortured by demons. You were... lucky in a sense as you did not get Hell's head torturer, Alistair, you got one of his apprentices." Serafiel said

"And I am lucky how? I was tortured for six months on that rack by that demon." Clary demanded

"If you had gotten Alistair, I do believe that you would have broken about twenty years ago. You were offered to get off the rack by torturing other souls am I correct?" Serafiel asked

"Yeah, what does that have to do with anything?" Clary asked

"If you had Alistair, he would have broken you. You would have been desperate to get off the rack that you would have started torturing other souls, I have seen it happen to the strongest of souls under Alistair, I doubt you would have held out as long as you did." Serafiel explained

"I've heard of Alistair, my assigned demon liked to talk about him. He'd brag about being taught at the hands of "The Great Alistair" the one who broke the righteous man." Clary said with a shudder

Serafiel didn't say anything else. Clary walked closer before asking in a small voice:

"What's happening with my friends and my family?" Clary asked

"Valentine has kept his work and not attacked any of the Downworlders. His son Sebastian on the other hand is attacking and killing them." Serafiel said "As for your allies, they have all been trying to get you out of Hell but they are unable to do so short of a demon deal."

"Considering I'm still down here they didn't think of that?" Clary asked

"Jace did. He was going to do it but he decided against it at the last minute. He figured that you wouldn't want him to do it. I knew you would be rather upset with him." Serafiel said

"How do demon deals work?" Clary asked

"A demon deal is a contract someone makes with a crossroads demon. They get what they want and get to have ten years to live before hellhounds are released to fetch the person's soul so they can pay "what they owe" in order to fulfill the contract. You essentially sell your soul to Hell and when you are brought down here, you are put on the rack and tortured." Serafiel explained

"Well I'm glad he didn't do it because if I had gotten topside and found out how he did it, I would have clobbered him." Clary said snorting

Serafiel smiled a little.

"I'm sure you would have Clary."

They continued walking, considering it was Hell there was no way to tell how long they had been walking for. They were slowly but surely making their way out of Judecca when Clary heard the yelling. She tensed and stopped walking. Serafiel taking notice stopped and listened.

"Serafiel, what's all that noise?" She asked

"The demons, they must have realized that you have escaped from your chambers. They are probably already on our tail. We must hurry." Serafiel said grabbing Clary's hand

"What are you..." Clary started before she was yanked foreward

Being an Angel meant Serafiel could travel really fast. He was running at a very high speed without flying. He hadn't achieved a prime takeoff speed but it was close. Poor Clary felt like she was being pulled apart because of how fast they were going. Clary suddenly remembered something, a problem with getting out of the ninth ring.

"Serafiel, what do we do about the giants?" Clary asked

"What giants?" Serafiel asked

"The ones that reside in the central well of Malebolge. You know, Nimrod, Ephialtes, Briareus, Tityos, Typhon and Antaeus. Those giants." Clary said

"Do not worry about them Clary. We will get over them." Serafiel said

"How?" Clary asked

"You will see." Serafiel said

Now Serafiel knew he needed to achieve prime takeoff speed. He wold have to get his wings out the moment he got to Caïna. He only realized that they were approaching Atenora when he saw heads. He realized that they must have passed through Ptolomaea a while back and when he wasn't paying attention. He scooped up Clary and began running even faster.

"Serafiel, what are you doing?" Clary asked

"I need to achieve a maximum takeoff speed and no offence but you running only slows me down." Serafiel said

"None taken!" Clary shouted

Soon, the Angel and the shadowhunter were in Caïna and Serafiel got his wings out. He just needed a strong gust of wind before he could take off. When the wind hit, he tensed and jumped effectively taking off.

"WOO HOO!" Clary yelled "This is awesome!"

"I am glad you are enjoying this." Serafiel said

"I'm enjoying the flying bit, I need a bit of relief because I know for a fact that things are probably going to get harder Seri." Clary said

"You got that right." Serafiel sighed

They eventually flew over the giants and landed in the eighth ring. Clary looked at her rescuer and muttered:

"One down. Who knows how many more to go."

 **Done. Hope you all enjoyed. Read, like and review please. All flames will be used to toast marshmallows and roast Wendigoes. Later Dana.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dana: I don't own this.**

Nadia: (Wanders into my room) Have you seen my gun?

 **Dana: It's on the table. Why?**

Nadia: (Smirks) Wouldn't you like to know...

 **Dana: Nadia? Nadia! What are you planning? What are you up too? Why do you want your gun?! NADIA!**

 **Chapter 3 Getting Out**

Getting out of Hell was easier said then done and Clary hated every step of the way. The only things that really kept her going while down in the Pit was that she would be able to see her family and friends again and Serafiel. Serafiel wasn't bad company, a little dense at times but he wasn't half bad. She was comfortable around him and enjoyed talking with him, even though he didn't talk much. It helped keep her mind off the situation at hand. Leaving the cold of the ninth ring to the intense heat of the other rings took some time to get used to. She had gotten hurt several times during the climb but Serafiel was able to heal most of her injuries. Her ability to make new runes also came in handy several times. Serafiel was shocked and wanted to find out how she could do it. She told, Serafiel was not pleased when he found out how.

 _Flashback_

"You mean to tell me, that your father; Valentine Morgenstern, was able to summon by brother Ithuriel, chain him up in his wine cellar and used his blood to give you your runic abilities?" Serafiel said

"That's was what I've deduced Seri." Clary said

"Dad damn it. Well, he's home now recovering from his imprisonment. That's good at least." Serafiel said

"What? But he died, I saw the light..." Clary said

"Trust me Clarissa, he's not dead, that light you saw was him fleeing his vessel. I might work here in Hell but I still hear chatter over; what my brother Castiel calls Angel Radio, of Ithuriel's return. He is in the care of the healers as of right now and recovering." Serafiel explained

"Oh." Clary said

 _Flashback_

Clary sighed and stood up from her seat in Hela's palace. The Norse goddess of the dead had been kind enough to allow Serafiel and Clary into her home so the shadow hunter and the seraph could recover long enough before they had to break out of Hell. Meeting Hela had been awkward to say the least. Hela was tall and rather imposing, Clary thought she looked like Morgana from Merlin with the dark hair, green eyes and black dress. She was also holding a large and rather sharp looking scythe in one hand. The Norse goddess of the underworld had not been pleased to see Serafiel at all. Turns out, Serafiel and Hela... had a history and a very nasty split.

 _Flashback_

"Seraphim Serafiel! How dare you show your face around here!" The Goddess roared

"Hela, good to see you again." Serafiel said lowering his head

"Good to see you again! Good to see you again he says. Last time I saw you I made it quite clear what would happen if you showed up!" Hela snarled

"Do I want to know Serafiel?" Clary asked

"No, you don't Clarissa." Serafiel said

That caught Hela's attention.

"A human? She's not even dead!" Hela yelled

"I know that." Serafiel said

"Then why did you bring her here?" Hela snapped

"She comes from the bowels of Hell itself." Serafiel said

"But she's not dead." Hela said confused now

"I was sold." Clary said icily

"What?" Hela asked

"My biological father sold me to Hell." Clary said

"Why?" Hela asked

"He promised a bunch of people that he wouldn't attack any Downworlders if they gave to Hell. He didn't say anything about his son doing them in though." Clary said angrily

"Downworlders... You're a shadow hunter aren't you?" Hela asked

"Yes." Clary said

"And, I assume you have demons on your tail?" Hela asked

"Yes." Clary said

"Thing is..." Hela trailed off

"Clarissa. Clarissa Fray. Call me Clary though."

"Thing is Clary, I like demons about as much as the angels do. In fact, I like Serafiel slightly more than I like demons at the moment." Hela was interrupted by an indignant

"HEY!"

"I will hide you and Serafiel here for the time being. You both will be safe here." Hela said

"Thank you. The last time we were able to catch a break was in Elysium. But we didn't stay long." Clary said

"It's no problem." Hela said

 _Flashback_

And now, they were just about ready to leave the underworld behind and return to Earth. Meanwhile, Serafiel was going to get Clary when Hela intercepted him.

"Serafiel, we need to talk." She said

"I thought you were angry with me." Serafiel said

"I still am Serafiel but this isn't about us. It's about Clarissa." Hela

"What about her?" Serafiel said

"You are aware about the damages her soul took just being down here?" Hela asked

"Yes." Serafiel said

"Then you understand what might happen when she returns to Earth?" Hela asked

"Yes, I know of the risks Hela but I can't just leave her down here. You know that, part of my job description is getting innocent souls out of there." Serafiel sighed

"I know about the job description Serafiel." Hela snapped

"Father I forgot how easily angered you can be." Serafiel said

"I'm almost ready for the ritual but Serafiel, if she does succumb to the damages, you'll need to heal her and heal her quickly or else she's going right back down there." Hela said

"I know. Hopefully, one or more of my brothers will be near-by to help me." Serafiel said

"Let us hope that is the case. Get Clary, I'll be in the throne room." Hela said

"Where will we be exiting?" Serafiel aked

"Somewhere in Wyoming." Hela said with a shrug

Serafiel nodded and made his way to Clary's room. He opened the door and walked in.

"Seri." Clary said  
"Clary, the ritual is almost ready, we will be returning to earth soon." Serafiel said "We must make our way to the throne room."

"Right, let's go then." Clary said

The duo walked in silence before Clary spoke up:

"Seri, when I was younger mom sometimes took me to church and one day the pastor talked about guardian angels."

"Ah, the guardians. That Clarissa is a big honour to become a guardian." Serafiel said

"Really?" Clary asked

"Very much so Clarissa, to be given the task as a guardian is a very big job. You've got to look after that person until the day they die. It can be kind of stressful." Serafiel explained

"I wonder who my guardian angel is?" Clary asked

Serafiel was unable to answer her question as they arrived in Hela's throne room. The Goddess was standing in the middle of the room waiting patiently but Clary could see that beneath the facade of calm, she was worried about something.

"What's wrong?" Clary asked

"Demons, they know you're here but they can't get in. At least, not yet." Hela said

"What do we do?" Clary asked

"We get you out of here. Now. The gate will open in twenty seconds and the moment it does, you both need to leave." Hela said

"And if we don't?" Clary asked

"Then the demons will storm in and drag you back to wherever you were being held." Hela snapped

"Right, we need to go now." Clary said

"The gates that will take you back to earth should open right about now." Hela said

A loud grinding noise filled the room and Clary had to clamp her hands over her ears to blot out the sound. She looked up to see what looked like a portal opening to a cemetery.

"That's supposed to be a gate? It looks more like a portal." Clary muttered

"Gate, portal, does it really matter? I'd get going to both of you. The moment you leave, it'll be a lot harder for the demons to get their hands on you." Hela said giving Clary a gentle push

Clary turned to Serafiel and asked:

"Are you coming with me?"

"Yes Clary, now we need to go." Serafiel said

Clary grabbed Serafiel's hand and they sprinted through the gate. They appeared in a cemetery and Clary couldn't help but smile, she was home on earth and no longer in Hell. She let out a loud whoop and jumped into the air.

"We're out!" Clary cried happily

Serafiel only smiled at Clary as she cheered. Then she stopped moving, Clary felt dizzy all of a sudden and didn't feel very good.

"Clary, what's wrong?" Serafiel asked concerned

"Seri, I don't feel so well all of a sudden." Clary said

She looked at the angel, her knees trembling and the last thing she saw was Serafiel moving towards her as her vision tunnelled and everything went black.

 **And that is it for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed. All flames will be used to roast marshmallows. Read, like and review please. Later, Dana. Also, happy Thanksgiving everyone.**


	4. Chapter 4

Nadia: She's not making any profit off this so kindly do not sue.

 **Dana: Why...**

Nadia: Because. I'm. BORED! Pay attention to me.

 **Dana: I hear my French Poetry stuff calling. I'm out. Thanks for handling the disclaimer for me!**

 _Italics are thoughts_

 **Chapter 4 Healing and Recovery**

Serafiel caught Clary before she hit the ground. Her skin, which was normally pale was even lighter than normal and that wasn't good in Serafiel's books. He looked her over looking for anything that could lead to her collapsing. To his horror, he realized just how badly damaged her soul was from being in Hell, a live person's soul normally doesn't last very long in there before being corrupted. It dawned on him that probably the only thing that kept her from being corrupted and turning into a demon after sixty years of torture in Hell was the angel's blood that coursed through her veins. And that same blood was the only thing that was keeping her alive at the moment. _Not good, not good, not good,_ coursed through Serafiel's mind as he watched his friend's breathing become shallower. Hela was right, he needed to heal her and heal her fast. But he couldn't do it on his own, he wasn't powerful enough, he needed the grace of at least two other angels. He couldn't take her up to Heaven, the healers had enough on their hands. He needs to find two other angels and find them fast. Serafiel reaches out with his grace in an attempt to find any angels in the area. He finds two in a motel not two far away from the cemetery and sighs in relief. Not only because they're nearby, but because, they're his brothers Castiel and Gabriel. Serafiel had always gotten along with Castiel and had looked up to Gabriel. Gently picking up Clary bridal style and releasing his wings, Serafiel took off into the night sky.

"It's going to be alright Clarissa, I swear it." Serafiel whispered as he flew

He landed a few minutes later outside the motel where his brothers were staying. He failed to observe the 1967 black Chevy Impala parked outside. He shifted Clary so he could knock on the door. Except, he didn't knock per say, more like he pounded on it. He could sense the graces of both Castiel and Gabriel behind the door. The door opened revealing Castiel's surprised face.

"Serafiel, what are you doing here? Last I heard of you was that you were working in Hell." Castiel said

"Long story brother but I need both your help and Gabriel's help." Serafiel said

"Seri, long time no see. Who's the girl?" Gabriel said poking his head out from under Castiel's arm

"I will tell you later, but right now she needs help and I can't heal her on my own." Serafiel says in a clipped tone

Gabriel's eyes take in Clary's form, his eyes widen slightly when he takes in the damages to her soul.

"Bring her in." Gabriel says

Serafiel carries her in and looks for somewhere to put Clary.

"Sammy, get off the bed, dying kid here." Gabriel says

Serafiel looks at who Gabriel is speaking to and realizes that he's found the Winchester brothers. _Oh boy._

"What the?" Sam Winchester says getting up as he catches sight of Serafiel and Clary

"Lay her here Serafiel." Gabriel says ignoring Sam's questions

"Serafiel, Gabriel and I need to know what happened to her. I have never seen anyone's soul with this much damage." Castiel said

"Yeah bro, even Dean-o over there doesn't have this much damage to his soul." Gabriel says pointing across the room

"She was in Hell Gabriel." Serafiel says simply

"That doesn't explain the damage to her soul. She should be conscious not like this." Gabriel says frowning

"Allow me to rephrase that brother, she was still alive and in Hell." Serafiel says

There was an explosive:

"WHAT!"

"You can send a live person to Hell?!" Dean Winchester snaps shocked

"How is that even possible?" Sam Winchester asks

"Healing first. Story second. Okay?" Serafiel snaps

"Fine." Dean and Sam say at the same time

The three angels gently place their hands on Clary's head and concentrate on repairing the damages sixty years of torture inflicted on the girl's soul. Eventually, they remove their hands and Serafiel sighs:

"She'll need direct Grace-to-Soul contact until she heals completely. Damn you Valentine Morgenstern."

"Brother, you promised us the story about what happened." Castiel said

"Right, it's a rather long story. So, I'd sit down for most of it." Serafiel says

Serafiel snaps his fingers and Clary's torn clothes are replaced with a soft white nightgown. Her stele appears on the table beside the bed.

"Remember how I mentioned earlier that she was in Hell? Well to get this thought out of your head she didn't sell her soul she was forcibly sold." Serafiel began

"Wait a minute back up, you can do that?" Dean asked

"Yes, it can get a person around the ten-year contract. Very few people ever think to do it though, which is a good thing. Makes my job a whole lot easier." Serafiel said muttering the last part

"How old is she?" Sam asked

"Sixteen." Serafiel said

There was silence as Clary's age was processed.

"So, you mean to tell me, this sixteen year old kid was sold to the worst place imaginable?" Dean's voice was contorted with rage

"I never did get to who sold her." Serafiel said

"Who then?" Gabriel asked

"Her father, Valentine Morgenstern. Not that she ever considered him her father though." Serafiel muttered

"Morgenstern... the shadow hunter?" Gabriel asked

"Yes, that bastard. And get this, the Dadforsaken Clave voted to send her there. She told me that there were only three voices of opposition and they were the Lightwoods and Amatis Greymark." Serafiel snapped

"What the hell's a shadow hunter and who the hell's the Clave?" Sam asked

"Look's like Raziel's minions got out of control. Why in Dad's name would they do that?" Gabriel snarled

"Valentine offered the Clave something they couldn't refuse. He was planning on storming Idris with his army of demons. Clary proposed a rune that would combine their shadow hunter abilities with the abilities of Downworlders. He said that he wouldn't attack them and stop killing Downworlders if they gave Clary to the crossroads demon he brought with him. They jumped at the chance. He kept his word, unfortunately, he's letting his son Sebastian have free range with Downworlders." Serafiel sighed

"Hang on, Shadow Hunters? Idris? Downworlders? The Clave? What hell is all that?" Sam asked

"A shadow hunter is a human who drank from a cup filled with the blood of our brother Raziel..." Castiel started before being cut off

"They're essentially hunters only they exclusively hunt demons." Gabriel said

"How come we never noticed a decrease in demon attacks?" Dean asked

"Because they don't go after the demons you hunters go after. You see Dean, Sam; there are two types of demons; the ones that you guys hunt, which comes from Hell itself. Shadow Hunters won't touch those demons with a ten-foot pole. They don't have the methods to fight them off. The demons Shadow Hunters go after are from Edom and let me tell you, those sons of bitches are ugly little shits. Humans can't see them though. Fortunately, Cassie, Seri and I can see them. So can Clary over there. The Clave is essentially the council of Shadow Hunters and considering they gave a sixteen year old to Hell, the people of the Clave are dicks." Gabriel explained

"And what about Downworlders?" Sam asked

"Downworlders are vampires, werewolves, fay and witches/warlocks. They are very different from the ones you guys hunt. But can be killed in pretty much the same way, though vamps burst into flames when come sunrise." Serafiel explained

"It's uncommon but no unheard of that a Downworlder has found itself on a hunter's radar. Though it's mostly werewolves or vampires. Witches, warlocks or fay are slightly rarer to end up on a hunter's radar but it has happened in the past." Castiel said

Sam and Dean looked at each other, this was new.

"Will she be alright?" Sam asked looking at Clary

"She will live but she's not out of the woods yet; as you humans put it. She needs to stay close to myself, Castiel and Gabriel for some time before she is fully recovered Sam." Serafiel explained

"How did you get her out? I doubt you could have "raised her from perdition" like Cas did for me." Dean asked

"You're right, I couldn't. So, we went out the long way round, we climbed through each of the nine rings, Elysium and Hel. Hela helped us with the getting out part." Serafiel said

"Was Hela happy to see you?" Gabriel asked

"No she was not Gabriel. The only reason she helped us because she seemed to like Clary." Serafiel snapped

"Can't say I blame her, I mean, your break-up was nasty." Gabriel said

"Can we avoid bring up our split please Gabriel?" Serafiel snarled

Sam and Dean were holding their own little side conversation while the seraph and the archangel argued.

"What do we do with the kid?" Dean asked

"You heard what Serafiel said, she needs to be near him, Gabe and Cas. She's going to have to come with us." Sam said

"But, Sam we're hunters, it's not safe to have a kid hanging around us. What if she gets hurt?" Dean asked

"I know that Dean but she's a lot older than us when we first started hunting." Sam said

"I know that Sam." Dean said

"And who says our hunts have to be anything really complicated. The angels have backed off since Gabriel took over Heaven and Crowley seems to be keeping the demons in line. Well, for now at least." Sam reasoned

"You actually want to drag a kid into this life Sam?" Dean asked

"She's a teenager Dean. Serafiel said she was a shadow hunter, she must have some fighting skills. And we can still teach her some stuff." Sam said

"And if she gets hurt, she must have family out there Sam. I don't want to have to tell her mom that her daughter ain't coming home for Christmas." Dean said

"If she gets hurt, the angels can fix her up Dean. Look, why don't we wait until morning to make our decision about whether or not she comes with us." Sam said

"Fine." Dean snapped

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

When Clary opened her eyes, she did not recognize where she was. She pushed herself up onto her elbows and looked around. She was in a motel room. _Did Seri bring me here?_ she wondered as she got to her feet. Clary grabbed the bedpost in order to steady herself and keep from falling over. Her head was pounding, she felt like she had been run over by an eighteen wheeler. She looked around the room and spotted her stele on the bedside table. She picked it and twirled it between her fingers. She also noticed that she was wearing a nightgown instead of her old ripped clothes. She scratched her head in confusion. _A motel room, a nightgown, feeling like I was run over by a eighteen wheeler and a blank spot in my memory interrupted by voices arguing. What's going on?_ Clary felt even more confused than ever. She then heard voices talking just outside the door, she couldn't tell what they were saying, so she slowly made her way to the door and slowly opened it. She saw three men talking with their backs to her, one of them she recognized as Serafiel, the second man was wearing a pair of dress pants and a tan trench coat while the other was wearing jeans, a red shirt and a dark green jacket.

"Did you hear about Ithuriel's return to Heaven?" the man in the tan jacket asked

"Yeah, missing for nearly twenty years and then re-appearing very badly injured. What in Dad's name happened to him?" the man in the green jacket said

"I believe I can shed some light onto that. Clarissa told me that her father, Valentine Mogenstern kidnapped him, chained him up in the wine cellar of his house and kept him there. He was able to use our brother's blood to give Clarissa the ability to create new runes. She was the one who released him from his prison before she was sold to Hell." Serafiel said

The man in the trench coat and green jacket both swore viciously.

"You know what, when Clary is completely healed, I am going strait to Alicante and giving those idiot Clave members a piece of my mind." The man in the green jacket snapped

As an after thought he added:

"Right after I deliver some trickster justice to Valentine and Sebastian Morgenstern."

"Perhaps you should take Raziel with you, let him see what his children have become since he created them all those years ago." The man in the trench coat said

"I think I'll do that Cassie. Thank for the suggestion." The man in the green jacket said

Clary stepped out of the room and said:

"Serafiel?"

Clary's voice was barely above a whisper but all three men heard her. They all turned around as one and spotted her.

"Clary, you woke up. How are you feeling?" Serafiel asked

"Like I was run over by an eighteen wheeler. And really tired. What happened? And where are we? Also, who are your companions?" Clary asked

"You collapsed, your soul took a lot of damages due to the torture from your stay in Hell. We healed you." Serafiel said as he pointed at his companions "As for where we are, we're in Wyoming. And these are my brothers, Castiel and Gabriel."

"More angels?" Clary asked

"Yes, Gabriel is an archangel though." Serafiel said

"I know my angels Seri." Clary said rolling her eyes "I'm Clary Fray."

She extended her hand and Gabriel shook it first.

"Nice to meet you kiddo. You're looking a lot better from yesterday." Gabriel said

"Thanks, I feel slightly better too." Clary said

"It is a pleasure to meet you Clary Fray." Castiel said

"It's nice to meet you too." Clary said

"Do you know how badly your soul was damaged?" Serafiel asked

"No." Clary said

"It was bad Clary, I needed the combined graces of both my brothers and my own just to fix the damage." Serafiel said

"Am I completely healed now?" Clary asked

"No, you still need a direct grace-to-soul connection until you are fully recovered." Serafiel explained

"So in other words, you're stuck with us for a while." Gabriel said

"For how long?" Clary asked

"A few months maybe. I hope Sam and Dean let you stay with us." Castiel said

Clary wanted to ask who were Sam and Dean but just then, the morning air is cut through with a loud rumbling. Clary looks around and spots a black car pulling into the parking lot. She lets out a low whistle.

"That is one cool car." Clary said

"Well, Dean says it is a classic." Castiel said

"Dean?" Clary asked

"You will meet him and his brother Sam in a minute." Castiel said

The doors to the driver's and passenger sides open and two men step out. One of the men is taller than the other with shoulder length, shaggy brown hair, jeans, a plaid shirt, work boots, warm hazel eyes and was carrying a plastic bag that Clary hopped contained breakfast. He was also very well built. The other man was shorter but more muscular. He had short, dirty blonde hair, jeans, a black green shirt, a leather jacket, army boots, bright green eyes, a thick silver ring, multiple bracelets and a watch. He was carrying two cups of coffee and Clary couldn't help but feel a little intimidated. Serafiel must have noticed her nervousness and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Sam, Dean." Castiel said

"Morning Cas. Gabe. Serafiel." The taller man said "Is uh... Clary awake?"

"Yeah, I'm up." Clary said finding her voice

The taller man walked over and smiled.

"Hello, I'm Sam Winchester. That's my brother Dean over there." He said

"I'm Clary Fray. It's nice to meet you." Clary said  
"It's nice to meet you too. You're looking better this morning than last night." Sam said

"Yeah, I've been told. Still feel like I was run over by a semi though." Clary said "And I'm hungry."

"I kinda figured that. We stopped by a diner and picked up waffles. Is that okay?" Sam asked

"Sold Mr. Winchester." Clary said

"Just call me Sam."

"I like the car by the way. Never seen one like it." Clary said

Dean's head seemed to whip around so quickly Gabriel wondered if he'd given himself whiplash. He also had to hold in a laugh when Serafiel whispered in his ear: "Sold". The three humans sit down on the hood of the car and start eating.

"Thanks. I built it myself." Dean said

"Really?" Clary asked

"Yeah, got into a bad accident a few years back. Had to put her back together." Dean said proudly

"You must be quite the mechanic to pull that off." Clary said

"Looks like Clary's made a friend for life, she complemented the car." Gabriel whispered to Castiel

"Did Serafiel fill you in on my... condition?" Clary asked Sam

"Yeah, something about a direct grace-to-soul connection in order for you to recover." Sam said

"Castiel also said that he hoped that you and Dean would let me stay with you guys. Any idea what he meant by that?" Clary asked

"Thing is Clary, we're hunters, we go after a lot of nasty monsters. Demons, vampires, werewolves, ghosts, etc... and it's a pretty dangerous job. We have some... concerns, what with your age, skills and such." Dean explained

"I know my way around a stele. But you guys are human so, uh... it wouldn't work on you guys. I'm also pretty good with a knife. I have one actually. Well, I had one." Clary said

"This one?" Serafiel asked holding up a familiar knife

"Yeah, that one." Clary said taking it from the angel

"That knife wouldn't do much against most of the stuff we fight. Except maybe witches. We tend to use guns and other forms of weapons." Dean said

"I wouldn't mind learning how to shoot. I've only been in a couple of full scale fights and even then all I had was my stele and my knife. And something tells me that wherever Castiel and Gabriel go, you guys tend to follow. I wouldn't want to take your friends away." Clary said

"She makes a good point Dean. We can teach her some of this stuff." Sam says turning to look at his brother

Dean sighs and grunts:

"Fine. She can stay with us."

"You're staying with us kid." Sam tells Clary

"Thanks Sam. Dean." She says finishing her breakfast

 **And that's it, wow, it's only been a couple of days since the last chapter. I hope everyone had a great thanksgiving. No flames or they will be used to make smores. Read, like and review please. Later Dana.**


	5. Chapter 5

Nadia: You're in a bad mood today.

 **Dana: No shit Sherlock.**

 _Nadia rolls her eyes before dropping a bar of dark chocolate in my lap._

 **Dana: What's this for?**

Nadia: Might snap you out of your crappy mood. She doesn't own The Mortal Instruments or Supernatural.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 **Chapter 5 First Hunt**

The time Clary spent with the Winchesters was spent learning hunting basics. Namely, monster identification, Latin, shooting, how to do proper research, etc... For Clary, weapons came easy for her, she suspected it was the shadowhunter blood in her but neither Dean nor Sam were entirely convinced. Now learning Latin and how to do proper research on the other hand was an entirely different story. It was a very very very slow process. And Dean wouldn't stop teasing Sam about his inability to teach a lesson.

"Latin and learning to do proper research takes time Dean. I don't expect her to master it in three days." Sam said

"Latin and research aren't that hard Sam." Dean said

"Speak for yourself Dean. Latin is a lot harder than one would think. And don't get me started on how long it takes for someone to learn how do research properly." Sam snapped

"I still think that we shouldn't bother with the Latin and research lessons and get her out into the field." Dean said

"Hunting doesn't just revolve around finding and killing things. You need to do research too." Sam argued

"BORING!" Dean snapped back

From where she was sitting on Sam's bed, Clary watched in amusement. Trying and failing to not burst out laughing multiple times. Seraphiel just stared ahead in confusing, his head tilted slightly to the left, like Castiel did when he was confused.

"Are they always like this?" Clary asked

"Sometimes, Sam's research nerd while Dean is the trigger happy one." Gabriel said

"That would explain why Dean's teaching me about weapons and how to kill something while Sam teaches me everything else." Clary said laughing

Gabriel chuckled too before snapping his fingers and summoning a lollipop.

"Want one? It's cherry flavoured." Gabriel asked

"Since when do I ever turn down candy?" Clary asked taking the offered lollipop

She unwrapped it and popped it into her mouth before asking:

"When are you going to tell them about the case you found?"

"When they stop fighting long enough to listen to what I'm trying to say." Gabriel said

"What's this about a case?" Sam asks

"It's nothing much. Just people dying in some old abandoned house just outside Sioux Falls." Gabriel shrugs

"And did Bobby pass it along?" Dean asked

"No, I found it. Well, I had Cas dig it up. Thought it would be an easy field job for the squirt over here." Gabriel said pointing at Clary

"Since when is hunting ever easy?" Sam asked sarcastically

"I'm not that short!" Clary snapped

"Suit yourself kiddo." Gabriel said "Like you said when she arrived, Crowley's keeping the demons under control and I've got Riff Raff on a tight leash. It should be relatively smooth sailing in the hunting business from now on." Gabriel said shrugging

"The hunting business is never "smooth sailing" as you put it Gabriel." Sam said

"One good thing about this case is that it's near Sioux Falls. We can visit Bobby when we're done." Dean said

"Who's Bobby?" Clary asked

"He's our "uncle" of sorts. Dean and I consider him a second father. He's a little gruff and rough around the edges but he means well." Sam said

"It's been a while since we saw him last." Dean said

"Yeah, speaking of Bobby, how are you two going to explain where kiddo over here came from?" Gabriel asked

"Crap, I didn't think about that. He's going to think I knocked someone up." Sam said

"No Sam, he's going to think I knocked someone up not the other way around." Dean snapped

The next day, the group packed up and started driving towards their next case. Sam had been elected the one to inform Bobby about the newest members of the team. They ended up drawing straws; Sam lost. He was not looking forward to making the call. Upon arrival, Sam split off from the group to get the research done while Dean went to look at the bodies. Clary followed him to the library. She didn't really want to do research, she wanted to confirm what Seraphiel had told her about her brother's activities. What she found was concerning, mysterious disappearances and when the bodies were found, they had obviously been tortured beyond recognition. Clary sighed and shook her head _like father, like son. How am I related to these maniacs?_ She then started doing actual research for the case. She eventually found what could be possible information.

"Hey Sam, I think I got something." Clary said

Sam went over and looked at what she found.

"This is great Clary. This is just what we were looking for." Sam said smiling at her

The article Clary found detailed that the previous homeowner had been killed in his bed by a burglar and the owner's body was never found.

"Who ever broke in probably hid the body somewhere on the property. I say we scout out the place now and see if we can find a potential burial place and salt and burn the remains." Sam said

They left the library and picked up Dean before heading to the house. Sam passed Clary a small shotgun filled with rock salt.

"Just in case." He said "Dean and I are going to check the basement. You want to stay here or come with us?"

"I'll check the backyard. I'll yell if I find something. Also, I'd check under the porch first. Basement seems a little too obvious. And according to the police report that I found, the basement was searched. Nothing. So under the porch and in the backyard would be our best bets." Clary said

They split up with Clary going into the backyard and Sam and Dean going to look under the porch. Clary walked around the yard, not really sure what she was looking for. Her best guess was that she was looking for disturbed earth. The back yard had a large garden and Clary noticed that most of the plants were in pretty bad shape. They were either dead or dying. Except for one plant, the rose bush. It look way too healthy for a plant that had been abandoned for five years.

"Hey Sam. Dean. Could you two come here a minute?" Clary called

"Coming!" Sam called back

Clary saw Sam appear in the back yard a few seconds later. He jogged up to her and asked:

"You find anything?"

"Yeah, does this rose bush look a little healthy to you?" Clary asked

"A little considering the house has been abandoned for five years." Sam said

"Then I think I know what was used as fertilizer." Clary said

"Dean! Get the shovels. Clary thinks she's found the body." Sam shouted

Sam jumped when the sound of a shotgun firing filled his ears. Clary had an iron grip on her gun.

"You see the spirit?" Sam asked

"Big guy covered in blood, several stab marks, an axe in his head and looking like he wanted to kill us? Yeah, I think I did." Clary said

"Then we are definitely close to the body. Good call shooting that thing." Dean said

"Thanks Dean." Clary said

Dean tossed a shovel at Sam before saying:

"Get digging Sammy."

"Aren't you going to help Dean?"

"I'm on guard duty. And you can't expect kiddo to help out. She's still recovering." Dean said

"You make me sound like an invalid Dean." Clary said jokingly

"I wonder what the angels are up too." Sam said

"Seraphiel told me that he, Gabriel and Castiel were going to see Ithuriel. Can't say I blame them, they thought he was dead for years." Clary said

There was silence, the only sounds in the small backyard was the sound of Sam's shovel as he dug under the rose bush.

"Hey, maybe we should bring the rose bush with us and give it to Bobby." Clary said

Sam stifled a laugh but couldn't keep his shoulders from shaking.

"What?" Clary asked

"He wouldn't really know what to do with it. He'd probably want to know what it was we wanted from him." Dean said "Though, the look on his face would be worth it." He added after seeing the dejected look on Clary's face

Sam let out a small snort that Clary didn't hear but Dean did.

"Something funny Sammy?" Dean asked

"Nothing. Nothing." Sam said

Another fifteen minutes of digging and Sam uncovered the body. He climbed out of the hole he dug and turned to Clary:

"You wanna do the honours?"

"Sure, it's salt goes in first right?" Clary asked

"You got it kid." Dean said

Sam passed Clary the salt container. She opened it shook it over the bones. She then pulled out her stele and climbed into the hole. She quickly carved one of the runes she created while she was in Hell, the burn rune, onto the bones. She climbed out before she was burned herself and stood beside Sam and Dean. Once the fire was out, Sam turned to Dean and asked:

"Bobby's?"

"Yep. Come on you two, lets move. If we hurry, we should make it there by sundown." Dean said

The trio made their way back to the Impala, Clary climbed into the back seat, Dean into the drivers seat and Sam went to sit beside Clary. Clary yawned and rubbed her eyes. A side effect of her return from Hell was that she was tired a lot.

"You can go to sleep you know, I'll wake you up when we get to Bobby's." Sam said

Clary nodded and closed her eyes. She woke up some time later, her head in Sam's lap. She flushed and sat up, that also startled Sam, who had also fallen asleep.

"I am so sorry, I had no idea I had fallen asleep in your lap." Clary said

"It's alright Clary. Personally, I never noticed, I fell asleep shortly after you did." Sam said

"Oh good, you sleepyheads are awake. We're here." Dean said

Dean had pulled up in front of a house surrounded by a bunch of old cars. They all climbed out of the Impala, grabbing duffle bags from the trunk. Gabriel had been kind enough to snap her up a duffle bag with clothes in it for Clary. They walked up to the front door and paused. Dean turned to Sam and said:

"Well, let's get this over with."

Sam sighed and knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal an older man in jeans, plaid and an old truckers cap. He had grey hair and a scruffy beard but he looked happy to see Sam and Dean. Clary figured that this must be Bobby.

"Sam, Dean. Thought I heard the Impala coming up the driveway." He said

Then he spotted Clary and one eyebrow shot upwards.

"Boys. Who did you knock up?" He asked

"No one, she's not our kid." Dean said

"Then why's she with you?" Bobby asked

"It's kinda complicated Bobby. Can we talk inside? You might want to be sitting down for the story." Sam said

Bobby looked at the three people on his door.

"Fine. You got a name kid?" He asked looking at Clary now

"Clary. Clary Fray. Nice to meet you sir." Clary said

"Nice to meet you too kid. And drop the sir will you." Bobby said

"Of course." Clary said

"Alright, get off my door step. You boys better have some explaining to do." Bobby said

"Oh trust me, we do." Sam said

 **And that ends this chapter. Coming up, Sam and Dean tell Bobby about Clary's story. Later, Clary and Dean bond over time spent in Hell. I am so sorry it took me so long to update. Writers block is a bitch and I've been working extra hard in school. I hope everyone enjoyed this instalment. I'll you all next time. Later Dana.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dana: Let's get this show on the road. I don't own Supernatural or The Mortal Instruments.**

 **Chapter 6 Nightmare**

"So, what dragged you into this life kid?" Bobby asked

"Uh... demons." Clary said, she wasn't entirely sure what to say to that question

"Sheesh, well that's one thing we all have in common. Demons dragged us into this nightmare of a life." Bobby muttered

Clary remained silent, she had no clue how to talk to this man. She had spent enough time with Sam and Dean to know what subjects were off limits. She also wished Seraphiel was with her, she could use his advice but he was still in Heaven.

"Who'd the demon attack? Family member?" Bobby asked

"Yeah, sort of. I was the one attacked. Mom used to deal with them before she retired." Clary said

"Yeah, those black eyes sons of bitches are real pains to deal with." Bobby muttered

"She didn't have black eyes. The demon I mean." Clary said quickly

"If it didn't have black eyes, what colour were they?" Bobby asked

"Red. My memory is still a little fuzzy about what happened that afternoon." Clary said

It was Dean who explained about that little piece of information; now as for how he knew about that, Clary had no idea and for some reason, she didn't really want to find out.

"Crossroad demons. If you're trying to find a way out of a deal, I'm afraid I can't help you. There's no way out." Bobby said

"She didn't make a deal Bobby. She was the deal." Dean said

"What?" Bobby said frowning

"I was forcibly sold to a crossroads demon by the bastard who I share half my DNA with, like I was livestock at a market." Clary said with a snarl

"You can do that?" Bobby asked looking at Sam

"Apparently, yeah. According to Seraphiel, it can get a person around the ten year contract. And fortunately, not many people think about doing that." Sam said

"Who?" Bobby asked

"Seraphiel, another Angel. Apparently, his job is finding the souls of innocent people and "raising them from perdition". Only uh, in Clary's case she had to be walked out." Dean said

"Come again with the whole "walking out of Hell" thing?" Bobby asked

"I couldn't be raised from "perdition", what ever that is, I was still alive down there." Clary said

"I need something stronger than beer." Bobby muttered

Bobby left the room and returned a few seconds later with a glass of what Clary thought was whisky.

"How did you find the Winchesters?" Bobby asked

"Not entirely sure, I kinda passed out and woke up in their motel room." Clary said rubbing the back of her neck

"You boys mind shedding some light onto the subject boys?" Bobby asked

"Seraphiel showed up with her at our motel room a little while ago. Clary was unconscious and wasn't in good shape according to the Angels. They were able to heal her but she needs to be around them for a while so she can recover fully. We didn't really "meet" her until the next morning." Sam explained

"And where are the angels?" Bobby asked

"Heaven, they're visiting one of their brothers, who was missing for nearly twenty years. His name was Ithuriel right?" Dean asked

"Yeah, that was his name." Clary said

"Her dad is big trouble. He was able to summon Ithuriel and chain him up in his wine cellar for twenty years. And someone who can do that is big trouble." Dean said

"So what brings you all around these parts?" Bobby asked

"Actually, we were passing through. We had a vengeful spirit nearby so we took him out. We were hoping to crash here for a bit. Give Clary a bit of time to recover and maybe a bit more training." Sam said "You and I both know we can't make a hunter out of someone in a day."

"Alright fine, but I expect the three of you to help out around here. So research, cars and the works. It's a little late to start training tonight. Have you three eaten?" Bobby asked

"Yeah, we grabbed food before we went out to the house." Dean said

"Alright, get some sleep you guys. We'll discuss this later tomorrow." Bobby said

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Clary shot up in her bed panting and covered in a cold sweat. She had another hellish nightmare from her time in the Pit. It wasn't surprising that she had them often, Seraphiel didn't think they'd go away for a long time. But it wasn't easy. She slowly got up from her bed and headed for the bathroom to wash her face. Once she finished, she went downstairs and pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil before she began to draw. Normally she would talk to someone, one of the Angels usually but they weren't there. They were still in Heaven and wouldn't be back until the next morning. Clary sighed, her nightmares often made it hard to distinguish reality from her memories.

"Clary?" A voice asked

The girl jumped and looked up, it was Dean.

"Just me. What are you doing up?" Dean asked as he pulled a beer from the fridge

"I could ask you the same thing." Clary said

"I asked first." Dean said

"Nightmares. You?" Clary asked

"Couldn't sleep. What are you working on?" Dean asked seeing the papers surrounding her

"It's a rune to ward off nightmares. I'm not having a lot of luck though." Clary sighed "I just want to forget Hell all together."

"Yeah, I know the feeling. Hell stays with you, it never really goes away, it just gets forced back." Dean said

"What do you mean?" Clary asked

Dean didn't say anything, he just walked off towards the living room. Clary didn't waste anytime in gathering her papers and following Dean into the living room where he was sitting down on the couch. Clary sat down next to him and Dean sighs.

"I don't normally do chick flick moments but I think you need someone else to talk too. Am I right?" Dean asked

Clary nodded, there was silence for a few seconds before Dean continued on.

"Can I take a guess and say that your nightmare was about your rescue, meeting Sam, Cas, Gabriel and Bobby was all a dream and you were still on the rack?" Dean asked

"Yeah, that was the dream I had. How did you know?" Clary asked

"Simple, I've had that one before." Dean said

"You've been to Hell?" Clary asked

Dean took a drink from his beer before nodding.

"Yeah, I was there for four months before I was pulled out. Cas was the one who pulled me out." Dean said "You're lucky you didn't have Hellhounds rip you apart to take your soul to Hell. That's how I died." Dean said

"Seraphiel told me about demon deals." Clary said "Why did you sell your soul if I can ask?"

"Sam. He was killed and well it's pretty complicated Clary. I don't regret it but..." Dean trailed off

"If you knew what was going to happen you wouldn't have made the deal?" Clary supplied

Dean snorted before saying:

"Sort of, I still would have made the deal but I would have tried to hold out longer." Dean said

"What do you mean?" Clary asked

"I broke down there Clary. After about thirty years I picked up a knife and started torturing souls. It wasn't pretty. I just wish I held out longer so Cas could get me off the rack before I picked up that knife." Dean said

"You just couldn't take anymore pain. I know how that feels." Clary said "Did you know Castiel was coming to rescue you? I had no idea Seraphiel was coming to get me." Clary said

"No, I didn't know about Cas coming." Dean said

"Then why keep holding your failure to stay strong before Castiel got you out over your head? It seems to me that you keep telling yourself that you should have held out longer than you did but Dean, everyone has a breaking point. Had Seraphiel arrived a month later, I think I would have broken myself." Clary said

She took a deep breath before continuing on:

"It was bad down there Dean, I often hoped to die several times. And sometimes they would... they would..." Clary trailed off as she was assaulted by memories

Dean pulled her into his arms running a hand through her red hair. Clary's hand dug into his back, gripping his shirt tightly. She couldn't stop the tears from coming.

"It's okay, you don't need to tell me anymore. Not until you're ready. Heaven knows I'm not ready to talk about my time in Hell either." Dean whispered

"I wanna go home Dean. I miss mom and Luke and my friends." Clary said

"I bet you do kid. But, once you're all healed up, we can take you home. Dean said

"What if the demons come for me?" Clary asked

"Well personally, I'd like to see them try. They'd have to get past two seraphs and an Archangel. And if they somehow managed to get past them, they'd have to get through me, Sammy and Bobby. Which is not an easy task, taking out the angels and us." Dean said

Clary yawned and closed her eyes.

"Promise?" Clary asked

"I promise kiddo." Dean said

Clary was asleep before Dean finished his sentence. Dean really didn't want to wake up Clary, who was quite happily sleeping on top of him eventually fell asleep shortly after she did. They were woken up several hours later by a voice saying:

"How cute."

 **Well, that's it for this chapter. If you can guess who our mystery speaker, I'll give you a cookie. I'm also aiming for a brother/sister relationship between the Winchesters and Clary, so no romance there. Next time, the angels come back and there is some rather upsetting news for Clary. I hope everyone enjoyed so read, like and drop a review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dana: Congratulations to Bookl0ver1998 and my best friend for guessing correctly as to who spoke in the last chapter. It's Crowley! I don't own Supernatural or The Mortal Instruments.**

 **Chapter 7 Crowley**

"How cute."

Clary and Dean were both in sitting positions, Dean shoving Clary behind him and drawing his gun.

"Crowley!" He snarled

"Squirrel." The man, Crowley said

He was short with black hair, brown eyes and a slight beard. He was dressed impeccably in a black suit and pointed shoes. He had a glass of whisky in one hand.

"So this is the baby shadow hunter who's been causing the uproar in my domain. I was expecting her to be older." Crowley said looking at Clary

"If you want to take Clary back to Hell you're going to have to go through me, Sam, Bobby and three angels." Dean snarled

It didn't take Clary long to realize what he was.

"You're a demon." Clary said

"Indeed. I'm Crowley, King of Hell. Pleasure to make you acquaintance. And relax Squirrel, I'm not here to take the girl, I only wish to talk." Crowley said sitting down

"I thought you'd be taller if you're supposed to be the King of Hell." Clary said

"Funny, little shadow hunter. When I was told you were a baby shadow hunter, I would have expected you to be at least sixteen." Crowley said taking a drink from his glass

"I am sixteen." Clary growled

"My mistake. And you Clarissa Morgenstern are quite the troublemaker." Crowley said

"Don't call me that, I'm not a Morgenstern, I'm a Fray." Clary said angrily

"Fine then, Clarissa Fray, do you have any idea how much trouble you caused when that pigeon hauled you out of Hell?" Crowley asked

"No. Am I in trouble?" Clary asked

"Yes, but not with me. More like with Valentine Morgenstern." Crowley said

"What do you mean?" Clary asked

"Yeah, what is that supposed to mean?" Dean asked

"Simple, when she escaped; the deal her father made was essentially ended and the contract nullified." Crowley said shrugging his shoulders

"How?" Dean asked, demonic contracts couldn't be nullified

"She was still alive Squirrel, once she was back on Earth, she was beyond my domain. I have no control over her here. Contracts with live people are incredibly complex and only I can approve them. You must remember that I was the King of the Crossroads before I took over Hell. Those contracts state that if the person escapes Hell and manages to get back to Earth; that person if free." Crowley explained "And she escaped, even though she was helped by that pigeon, she still escaped. She's as free as a bird."

There was a pause so that both Dean and Clary could internalize this new information. Dean saw Sam and Bobby standing in the doorway but didn't say anything.

"So why are you here?" Clary asked

"Well, blame Valentine. Once you escaped, Samara, the demon your father sole you too, told him that the deal was off because you had escaped Hell. And that there was nothing she could do about it." Crowley said "I suspect that she told him that if he had a complaint to talk to me."

"And let me guess, dear old Valentine summoned you." Clary said

"Exactly my dear. So he summoned me, now I was a little upset because I was on my break and when I got there he started ranting and raving. Making demands that I pull you back to Hell and the like." Crowley said "So once he finished I told him I couldn't do that. I told him that you had been taken from Hell and therefore was no longer in my domain and under my control. I also told him to put that in his metaphorical pipe and smoke it. Needless to say he was not pleased with me."

Crowley had a wry smile on his face and Clary snorted imagining Valentine's face when Crowley told him that.

"Yes, the look on his face was worth it. I also told him that I was no longer authorizing the sale of live humans to Hell and to kiss my arse. That felt good." Crowley said

"And why'd you do that?" Dean asked "Normally you're all pompous and above that."

"I got tired of him making those demands. Who'd he think I was?" Crowley asked

Bobby chose that moment to speak up:

"Aw, you going soft on us Crowley?"

"Oh, good morning Robert, Moose. And to answer you question; no, I was just tired of some annoying shadow hunter who thinks he could boss me around. I'm the King of Hell for pity's sake not some subordinate you can boss around. I'm nobody's bitch." Crowley said

Bobby muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like: "'That's not what you said last time." Crowley glared at Bobby angrily.

"Mind sharing with the rest of the class Robert?" He asked threateningly

"I didn't say nothing." Bobby said

"That's what I thought." Crowley hissed

That was the moment Gabriel, Castiel and Seraphiel returned. The moment Seraphiel spotted Crowley, he went from relaxed to battle mode, drawing his sword and leaping at Crowley. Gabriel reacted quickly and practically dragged Seraphiel off the demon.

"Bro, calm down. That's the King of Hell you tried to kill." Gabriel said "You need to calm down or we'll have a war on our hands."

"I also do not believe he is here for Clarissa. The Winchesters and Bobby would be dead and the girl back in Hell." Castiel said

"Then what is he doing here?" Seraphiel growled

"I was here to talk with Clarissa. And only talk pigeon so calm down." Crowley said

Seraphiel calmed down but didn't put his sword away.

"I'm also here to warn you, Valentine is willing to do anything to get Clarissa back into Hell. But I've made it harder for him to do so, I gave to order for Edom to stop backing him with it's forces." Crowley said "Any demon that disobeys will be obliterated."

"You can do that?" Clary asked

"Yes, Edom might be run by Asmodeus but I am still the King of Hell. And Edom is still part of Hell, so I am in charge. All demons must obey my rules or they will be obliterated." Crowley said

"So Valentine has no more demons backing him?" Gabriel asked sounding a little impressed

"Yes, I've gotten rid of his army. He's on his own now and not to mention his son on the rack right now." Crowley said

"My brother's dead? Jonathan is dead?" Clary asked

There was no grief in her voice at all, only surprise.

"Indeed, he enjoyed bothering your mother, bragging to her about what was happening to you in Hell. And one day not a week ago, she snapped and strangled him." Crowley said shrugging his shoulders

"Good, the little bastard deserved it and worse." Clary snarled

"You are not upset?" Castiel asked tilting his head to the side

"Trust me Cas, that little bastard deserved to die. He's killed hundreds of peaceful people for simply existing and also killed my friend's little brother, Max. And he was only nine and a none combatant." Clary snarled

"Damn, I hoped to be the one to off the little bastard." Gabriel said

"You can have your chance with the father Gabriel. I set aside multiple racks ready for the arrival of the Clave members and Valentine Morgenstern." Crowley said

"Have you spoke with Raziel yet Gabriel?" Seraphiel asked

"Yep, I don't think I've seen him that pissed off since the Pharaoh refused to free the people of Israel." Gabriel said "And that was a long time ago."

"That bad huh?" Seraphiel asked

"Yep. Even Raph was scared to go near him." Gabriel said with a snort

"How's Ithuriel?" Clary asked

"He is well and will recover fully. Though he will not be leaving the infirmary for some time. He also wishes to thank you and Jonathan Lightwood for rescuing him." Castiel said

"I'm glad he's alright." Clary said "I wonder what thing are like in Idris?"

"It's chaos to put it simply." Crowley said "Your escape was not something they were expecting to happen."

Clary didn't say anything she just stared out the window.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Crowley hadn't been kidding when he said Idris was in chaos. The moment the Clave found out that Clary had gotten out of Hell, they all went ballistic. It was chaos throughout the Clave. In a small cafe in Idris, Jocelyn Fray was feeling extremely smug. Sitting with her was Jace, Izzy, Simon, Maia, Alec, Luke and Magnus. The relief that surrounded the small group could be palpable.

"So, Clary got out of Hell. That's impressive." Maia said

"Yeah, I don't think I've seen the Clave go ballistic like that before." Izzy said snorting loudly

"Pfft, sis, they didn't go ballistic, they went nuclear." Alec snorted

"And I don't think I've seen Valentine that pissed, I mean, he was cut off from his army." Jocelyn said

"And don't forget that the deal he made with Hell through Clary was nullified. And he had the King of Hell tell him to kiss his ass." Luke said snorting

"I wonder if she's okay. I mean, she hasn't contacted us yet." Jace said

"I know, I hope she's not hurt badly." Jocelyn said

"Where do you think she is? I mean, she could have gotten out anywhere?" Luke asked

"He's right, she could have come out of Hell in Asia or Europe or South America or Australia. Or heaven forbid, Antarctica." Magnus said

"You aren't helping Magnus." Jocelyn growled

"My apologies but just keep that in mind. She could be anywhere on the planet with no way of contacting anybody." Magnus said putting his hands up protectively

He remembered the rage Jocelyn flew into when she killed Jonathan. He had been there and had helped Jocelyn and Maia hide the body. He didn't want to end up dead either.

"What do you think about the rumours saying that Clary was rescued by an Angel?" Simon asked

"I'm not sure, I mean, why would an Angel be in Hell in the first place?" Maia asked

"Well, according to rumour, there's an Angel in Hell who rescues the souls of innocent people who don't deserve to be there." Alec said

"Really?" Maia asked

"Yeah, I think his name's Seraphiel or something like that." Jace said

"Let's make an agreement, if one of us finds Clary we bring her home. Alright?" Luke asked

"I'm in." Jocelyn said right off the bat

"She's my friend. I'm in." Simon said

"I'm in." Maia said

"Ditto." Alec said

"I want her home about as much as you all do." Jace said "I'm in."

"What Jace said." Izzy said "I'm in."

"If you guys are all in, then I'm in." Magnus said

"Then it's settled." Luke said "Should we find Clary, we bring her home."

Jocelyn looked over her shoulder at the sky, not know if daughter was doing the same.

 **Wow, two days after I published the last chapter and I'm updating again. Wow. Anyway, I enjoyed writing this chapter. Some of the lines said earlier where from a conversation I was having with a friend. Next time, there will be a bit of a three month time skip and Clary is reunited with Maia. I hope everyone enjoyed so read, like and maybe drop a review please. See you all next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

Nadia: Man you are on a roll aren't you?

 **Dana: Yes. Yes I am. I don't own Supernatural or the Mortal Instruments.**

 **Chapter 8 Maia**

Maia sighed as she walked through the parking lot outside of a national park in Montana. She was tired and sore. She forgot how much she hated camping. She was about the get into her car when she heard a rather familiar voice groan happily. She turned and saw Clary walking towards a large muscle car that had been parked there since Maia arrived three days ago accompanied by five other men. Clary's long red hair was done up in a ponytail and she was dressed in ripped jeans, a green T-shirt and a leather jacket. Her shoes had been replaced with boots and she looked really tired but aside from that, she looked alright. Maia got in close to try and listen into the conversation.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Clary groaned happily when she saw the Impala. She stumbled forward to plant a kiss on the hood.

"Oh baby, I missed you. Camping in close quarters with those two and then having to get up close and personal with a wendigo is not my idea of a good time." Clary said

"Careful there Clary, anymore gushing and you'll sound like Dean." Sam said

"Oh shut up Sam, I heard you moaning about sharing a tent with Dean's stink." Clary sassed at him

"Careful there Clary, anymore sassing and you'll sound like Gabriel." Dean said

"And what's wrong with sounding like Gabriel?" The aforementioned Archangel said pretending to sound offended

"Now there's a scary thought, two Gabriel's." Seraphiel muttered

"Okay, now you're just being rude Seri." Clary said

"How's your arm?" Dean asked

"It's fine, Seri took care of the break. No wonder you hate wendigo hunting Dean. Those things are really tough to kill." Clary said

"Nah, they're just fast." Sam said

"What's the supernatural monster you hate hunting the most?" Clary asked

"Shifters. Man I hate those bastards, they take your form, your DNA, your personality and your memories. I hate hunting those things." Sam said

"I hate witches personally. Yeah shifters and tricky sons of bitches but when it comes to witches, you have to kill a person. And that ain't easy." Dean said

"Gabe are you alright?" Clary asked seeing the far away look on his face

Gabriel then looked up and blinked.

"My apologies Raz was talking to me. Ithuriel told him some... ah... unpleasant things about his stay in the Wayland manor. He's pretty upset about it." Gabriel said "Can't say I blame him though."

"Oh. What can you tell me about Raziel, I don't really know much." Clary asked dumping her duffle bag in the trunk

"Well, he's an Archangel like me. He's the Archangel of secrets and mysteries. Patron of you shadow hunters. But he's also a healer under Raphael's command. And let me tell you, no one really messes with him. He can be stern and closed off but if his family is hurt or involved, all bets are off. He will kill you." Gabriel said "Especially if Ithuriel was involved. Dad help the poor bastard who tries to hurt Ithuriel or insult him with Raziel around, it was never pretty at all."

"I take it that he and Ithuriel are close?" Sam asked

"Oh yeah, those two are the equivalent of what the shadow hunters call parabatai. Brothers in arms. Their bond is one of extremely close friendship." Gabriel said

"I remember when Ithuriel disappeared. Raziel was extremely distressed about the whole thing. Nothing anyone could say would calm him down." Castiel explained

"Wow, I can't imagine what Raziel went through not knowing what happened to Ithuriel." Clary said

"It was a difficult time for my brother." Castiel said

From where she was crouched, Maia could tell that there was a familiarity between Clary and these men. She wondered just how long Clary had been with them. Maia's heart turned to ice when she heard one of the men say:

"You are aware that our conversation is being overheard by a werewolf."

Maia's head shot up to against her better instincts to see two guns being pointed at her face.

"WAIT! Don't shoot, I know her. It's Maia." Clary shouted

Maia stared at Clary and noticed the slump of her shoulders and the heavy bags under her eyes. She looked terrible up close.

"You sure?" The blonde man with the green eyes asked

Maia felt scared, this guy looked like Daniel in a way.

"Yeah, I'm sure Dean. Her name is Maia Roberts. She's my friend. She's good." Clary said

"I trust you Clary." The blonde man, Dean said

Both he and the long haired brunette gut their guns away. Clary smiled softly before shaking her head.

"Sorry about them, they're a little paranoid." Clary said

"I noticed." Maia said, not entirely sure how to respond

"Okay, introductions. Short, blonde and golden eyes is Gabriel. Blonde and grey eyes is Seraphiel. Black hair and blue eyes is Castiel. Blonde hair, green eyes and freckles is Dean. And tall, brown hair and hazel eyes is Sam." Clary said pointing out each man in turn "Good to see you Maia."

Maia's eye twitched, she'd been in Hell for six months and then managed to get out three months ago and all she said was "Good to see you."

"Good to see you. Good to see you she says. You couldn't reach a bloody payphone to tell us you were alright and where you were?!" Maia shrieked tears building up behind her eyes "Nine months Clary, you were missing for nine months and for three of those months you were back on Earth and you didn't even bother to tell us that you were okay?! What the fuck Clary?!"

"I was busy Maia." Clary said calmly

"BUSY! Busy she says! You were in Hell! We couldn't save you! We couldn't get to you! And... And... And..." Maia yelled, her voice choking up

"And what Maia?" Clary asked her eyes narrowing into slits

"Jace nearly got himself killed nearly a month after you were dragged to Hell. Jocelyn strangled Jonathan because he kept insulting you and bragging about the atrocities he was committing. And Simon, Izzy and I kept having nightmares for months about demons eating you." Maia shouted tears running down her face

Clary grabbed Maia and pulled her into a tight hug. Maia sobbed into Clary's shoulder.

"For the record Maia, the only thing that went on in Hell was torture. I wasn't with the demons that I would normally hunt. They are kept in a different section of Hell." Clary took a deep breath before continuing on "I'm just glad Seraphiel was able to get me out. If I had Alistair while I was on the rack, i wouldn't be here. I'd have broken and have been beyond salvation." "What do you mean?" Maia asked

"I was tortured everyday until Seraphiel got me off that rack. Alistair was Hell's former torturer until he was killed. From what I know, he was a sadist, extremely creative and could break a person like a toothpick. I wouldn't have lasted as long as I did under him." Clary sniffed "But believe me when I say this Maia, I'm glad I'm out. The Winchesters have been great, so have the Angels. I'm recovering slowly but surely, I'll be better soon."

"What am I supposed to tell your mom? And Jace, what the Hell do I tell him?" Maia asked

"Tell them I'm okay. That I'm out of Hell but not entirely recovered yet. I'm not sure when I'm coming home but I will be coming home. Tell them I' safe and that I have bodyguards. And if they see Valentine, they should tell him that the Archangel of Justice wants to have a chat with him." Clary said

"Archangel of Justice?" Maia asked

"Him." Clary pointed at Gabriel "That's the St. Gabriel the Archangel. Heaven's messenger and Archangel of Justice. The one who told Mary she was pregnant."

"So the rumours are true that an Angel pulled you out of Hell." Maia said

"Yep. Seraphiel was the one to get me out." Clary said pointing at mentioned Angel

"Wow. I'm impressed." Maia said before glaring at Sam, Dean and the Angels "You take good care of her until she gets better... she also tends to drop important things at inconvenient moments."

"We've noticed, she's dropped the holy water, guns, knives, matches, lighters, her knife, her stele, salt, her seraph blade... you get the picture." Sam said

"Okay! I get it Sam!" Clary snapped

Maia chuckled behind her hand and Clary's expression.

"But don't worry Ms. Roberts, she will be taken care of. If any demon wants her, they'll have to get through myself and my brother as well as two seraphs and an Archangel." Dean said

"Good." Maia said

"And tell the Clave that Raziel is not pleased with them. Expect a visit from him." Gabriel said

"Raziel, the Angel who originally created the Nephilim Raziel?" Maia asked

"That's my brother yes." Gabriel said

"Quick question Gabe, how angry is your brother on a scale of 1 to the final plague of Egypt?" Clary asked

"Seven." Gabriel said "It's not going to be pretty when the Clave get's their visit."

"I hope I'm there for that. Just as long as I don't end up on the smite list." Maia said

"Relax Maia, the only ones who are going to end up smote are Valentine and the Clave. Gabriel will make sure that no innocents get hurt or end up smote. The King of Hell is eagerly awaiting their arrival." Clary said

Maia stared at Clary one part horror and the other part confusion.

"You know the King of Hell?! Do I want to know Clary?" Maia asked

"Crowley, yeah I know him. Met him three months ago. Dear old dad thought it was a good idea to make demands that I be dragged back to Hell. Crowley got pissed and told Valentine to kiss his ass in so or so words." Clary said with a shrug

"I... I... I... wow. Okay, you know the literal King of Hell. Can we got get ice cream now before I get hysterical please?" Maia asked

"Sure, why not. I need some. My treat by the way. I have credit cards." Clary said "I think there was an ice cream place about twenty minutes away."

"I can do better." Gabriel said snapping his fingers

The group vanished from Montana and reappeared in a large town in front of an ice cream parlour.

"Where are we?" Maia asked

"Welcome to the best ice cream place in Italy." Gabriel said

"Italy? You know what, I'm not going to ask." Maia said

Clary patted Maia on the shoulder before saying:

"It's best that you don't ask."

Once the ice cream was ordered and served, Clary and Maia went off to a table on their own. The others decided to give to two girls some space so they could talk. Clary took a deep breath before saying:

"Jace nearly got himself killed? I knew he wanted to make a deal with a crossroads demon about getting me back but he decided against it, what happened?" Clary asked

"Jonathan attacked Jace and nearly killed him. Izzy managed to drive him off." Maia explained

"Why the Hell did Jace go after him?" Clary asked

"He was depressed after you were dragged off. Nothing anyone said or did could help him. He changed after he tried to make that deal, he became hard, closed off and would get angry with anyone who so much as mentioned your name. After Jonathan nearly killed him, he broke down. He misses you a lot." Maia said

"I miss him too. But I can't come home. Not yet, until my soul heals, I need to stay close to the Winchesters and the Angels." Clary said

"What do you mean until your soul heals?" Maia asked

"My soul took some real damages while I was in Hell. From what I understand, I have these wounds that are really deep and won't heal without stitches. Gabriel, Castiel and Seraphiel's graces are my "stitches" so to speak." Clary shrugged

"And these "stitches" aren't ready to come out yet are they?" Maia asked

"No, not for a while. Though Seri thinks it will be another month until I can come home." Clary said

"Wonderful." Maia muttered

"I know, but think of it this way. You won't have to worry about me being hurt anymore." Clary said

"Yeah, your mom is going to be happy about that at least." Maia said

"How is mom by the way?" Clary asked

"Better than Jace but she misses you terribly though. She got so angry with Jonathan when he kept insulting you and bragging about what he did." Maia said

"I heard she strangled him. And before you ask, Crowley was the one who told me." Clary said

"Yeah, Magnus and I were there when it happened. We helped her hide the body." Maia said "Gabriel wasn't kidding, this is good ice cream."

"Yeah, he does know his sweets." Clary said

"When we're done, think you could ask him to take me back to New York?" Maia asked

"Sure." Clary said

Once everyone was done their ice cream, Gabriel brought everyone back to the States. The Winchesters and Clary were returned to the Impala and Maia was sent back to New York. She appeared in Luke's bookstore much to the shock of Luke, Jocelyn, Jace and Simon. Maia smiled softly and said:

"Clary wanted me to tell you that she's out of Hell but not entirely recovered yet. She's not sure when she's coming home but she will be coming home. To tell you she'd safe and that she has bodyguards. And if we see Valentine, we should tell him that the Archangel of Justice wants to have a chat with him. And yes, she means that Gabriel." Maia said

 **Holy, I am on a roll. Well that's it for this chapter, I hope everyone enjoyed. Next up, there will be another time skip by about a month but fret not, everything works out fine. It's reunion time for Clary and her family. And then there's the unwanted presence of Valentine. So please, read, like and maybe drop a review. I'll see you all next time.**


End file.
